Misery
by in1000wordsorless
Summary: Dick always seemed to be the happiest kid. But those who seem the happiest, tend to be the saddest of all.
1. Depression

The car ride was silent as Bruce drove Dick to the Therapist's office. Dick was staring out the window. It seemed like that was all Dick ever did anymore.

It was the second time Bruce had tried taking Dick to a therapist. When Dick had first come to the mansion, Bruce tried to have Dick go, but he refused and he put up a long fight. This time, Dick hadn't even argued; he just kept staring out one of the large windows in the room. Bruce wasn't very worried about Dick the first time Dick was going to see a therapist.

Now he was worried.

…

"_Hey Batman, can we talk about Robin?" Flash asked as they walked further away from the teenage heroes._

"_What is it?" _

_Flash looked over towards the teenagers hanging out in the base, and then to the small boy just standing against the wall, staring off into space._

"_Do you know if Bruce Wayne has been talking to his son lately? Because I think Dick hasn't been himself lately." _

_Flash and Batman knew each other's secret identities, but they still talked in third person in front of the young justice team._

"_Yes, I know Bruce talks to his son very often with his son, but lately Richard has not been talking back. He just stares out windows or off into space." Batman kept up his stoic appearance, but Flash could tell how worried he was about his son._

_Flash leaned in towards the Bat's ear "Maybe Bruce should take Dick to see a therapist."_

_Batman sighed quietly. He was hoping that wouldn't be the answer, but it looked like that was the only option left._

…

Bruce made a few last attempts to get Dick to talk before he had to talk with the therapist.

"So Dick, are you glad you get to miss school today?"

Dick barely even shrugged his shoulders.

"I was thinking we could go out afterward and get some ice cream or go see a movie."

Dick didn't even acknowledge the statement.

Bruce sighed inwardly as he barked in the parking lot. They walked in and Dick instantly sat in the chair that had the best view of the window. Bruce went up to the receptionist's desk.

"Hi, we have an appointment with doctor Thorne."

The receptionist nodded as Doctor Thorne walked into the room.

"Good afternoon Mr. Wayne. What seems to be wrong with Dick?"

Dick didn't even notice Doctor Thorne had come into the room.

"He hasn't been talking to me or any of his friends, he hasn't been eating as much, and all he does is stare at windows or out into space."

"Did he do anything like this when his parents first died?"

Bruce shook his head. "I haven't even heard him say a word in about a month."

"Has Robin been under any pressure lately?"

"He was a few months ago, but we sorted it out."

The doctor wrote a few notes down on his clipboard before walking over to Dick.

Bruce sat down as he saw Dick walking back into one of the therapy rooms.

…

"So Dick, have you and Bruce been getting along lately?"

Dick gave a tiny nod as he continued to stare into the distance.

"Has school been okay?"

Dick merely shrugged his shoulders.

Doctor Thorne dropped the serious and formal approached and tried a different approach.

"Dick? I know that you have a lot of stress and a lot of activities and work, but if anything is wrong, you can just ell me. You know I can help."

Dick sighed as the doctor finally broke Dick's barrier.

…

Bruce stood as Dick walked out to the car. The doctor walked over to Bruce, holding a small bottle.

"Dick is depressed, but I know why. He feels alone."

"Really? He's usually so popular. He has so many friends and they say they've been worried about him."

"Well it looks like they haven't been trying to talk to him. He's the only person on the Drum line that isn't a Sophomore Junior or Senior, on the young justice team, Kaldur, Conner, and M'gann tend to stay with each other, and Wally has started to ignore Dick and talk with Artemis."

Doctor Thorne gave Bruce the small bottle. "These should help him to get over his lonely feelings. Try getting the team to work together more, and just make sure he is feeling accepted. If he starts feeling worse or he doesn't feel better once his medication runs out, call me."

"Thank you doctor." Bruce walked out to the car. Dick was still just staring out the window.

"So what do you want to do now? Do you wanna go home or go do something?"

Dick just shrugged.

"Dick? Why didn't you just tell me you felt alone?"

"Didn't know how. Thought it would be weird to tell you." Dick had no rage in his words like he usually did when they talked about things like this.

"Dick, just remember that you can tell me anything. I'll always listen."

Dick looked over and the corners of his lips curled up toward a smile. "Okay."

…

Worst Ending I've Ever Done. If anyone has a better ending, please tell me.

This was for Smileyface1627. I hope you Liked it Smiley!

Please Review Peoples! They make me feel so happy inside! Thanks for Reading!


	2. Loneliness

Robin sat quietly on the couch with the team. He couldn't understand why he was even there anymore. His so-called best friend was more interested in getting a girlfriend than talking to a little thirteen-year-old boy. Rob really couldn't blame him though, since the boy wonder had been figuring lately that Wally was probably just talking to him to be nice. Looking over to the other couch, Robin longed for the older group to include him, but he knew no one wanted to talk to the loser of the team.

He waited a couple more minutes before deciding that there was absolutely no point in him awkwardly waiting for someone to include him. He got up off the couch and walked out of the cave without anyone even noticing he left. He sighed as he hopped on his bike. He didn't even have to use stealth to get by without anyone noticing him anymore.

When he was back home, Dick didn't feel any better. He checked his phone in hopes that someone had texted him, asking if Dick wanted to hang out, but, like all the other times he checked his phone, no one had even tried to make contact with him. He ran up the stairs and ducked into his bedroom. Dick opened up his laptop and started flipping through different sites. The more he tried to find something enjoyable to ease his mind, the worse he felt when he realized nothing interested him anymore.

With a sigh, Dick closed his laptop and fell back onto his bed. Unable to stand the silence, Dick grabbed his ipod off of his nightstand and put his headphones over his ears. He relaxed his body lying down on his bed for a little while before getting restless and moving side to side. After sad song after sad song, Dick let tears fall down the side of his head. He mouthed the lyrics, crying more and more as he sang.

Dick was getting used to the crying fits. He used to have the occasional times that were too hard and he just had to let go, but the occasional breaks were getting to be more than just on occasion. Dick opened a small document and added some notes and poems to it. Once the tears stopped falling down his face, he wiped the wet streaks away and put his music aside. He went downstairs and into the game once again in hopes of cheering himself up. After a half an hour of switching from different games, he got the same results he got from going on the computer.

Dick fished his phone out of his pocket before sighing and dialing Wally. After a few rings, Dick was glad to hear Wally's voice.

"Hello?" The speedsters voice echoed into Dick's ear.

"Hey Wally." Dick greeted.

"Hey Dick. What's up?"

"Nothin' really. You wanna hang out tonight?" Dick asked, hiding his anticipation.

"Oh, sorry dude, but Artemis and I have a date tonight." Wally apologized. Dick sulked but hid it from his voice.

"Oh okay. How 'bout this weekend?" Dick tried again.

"I'm only allowed to go out tonight since I have finals next week. Sorry." Wally apologized before mentioning that he had to get ready.

Dick ended the call and just stared at his phone before pulling his head down to his knees, with the thought that maybe things would be better later.

…

Wally set his phone down before getting a knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in." Wally said as he continued to get ready for his date. Uncle Barry slid through the door and leaned against the wall.

"Hey kid. Who were you on the phone with?" Barry asked.

"Dick. He wanted to know if I wanted to hang out."

"So I'm guessing that's where you're getting ready for."

"Actually no. I already had a date with Artemis planned. I don't think he minds though. He knows I like her and that I wanna make it work, and he's been cool about me ditching out on hanging."

"Oh." Barry pondered the younger hero's words. "Well have fun on your date." Barry mentioned before slipping back out of his nephew's room.

Barry grabbed his phone and pushed his speed dial.

"Bruce Wayne." The low voice answered.

"Bruce, it's Barry."

"What's wrong?"

Barry sighed before continuing on. "You remember the conversation we had a while back about Dick. The one about seeing a therapist?" Barry hushed down at the last line, making completely sure that Wally didn't come downstairs and hear about Dick going to the therapist.

"Yes, I remember." Bruce answered with a sadder tone to his voice.

"Well I think it's time you take him again."

"What do you mean? He's been fine around here." Bruce questioned.

"He may be fine around you, but I think he might have a problem. I always notice that when the team is at the base, Robin sits off to the side and doesn't talk. He just sits there with a blank face. I figured Wally would talk to him and make sure he was okay, but I guess Wally has been with Artemis instead."

Barry heard a sad sigh come from the other side of the line.

"You're probably right. I'll talk to him and take him to the therapist if he needs to. Thanks."

"Just make sure Dick is okay." Barry said before hanging up the phone.

…

Bruce quietly opened the door to Dick's room to find his son curled up on his bed with his headphones over his ears. He could tell from the way his eyes were red and from the little wet streaks that he had been crying.

"Dick?" Bruce chimed in, seeing if his son even knew he was in there. Dick's head shot up and then back away from his father. Dick took his headphones off, swiping the tear streaks away at the same time.

"Hey Bruce. What's up?" Dick asked calmly like nothing was wrong.

"I just wanted to talk." Bruce walked over and sat by his ward. As soon as Bruce sat as down, Dick inched away, creating as much distance between the two as he could.

"You know you can always talk to me when something is bothering you." Bruce reminded his son. Dick nodded his head with the false look of calmness and joy.

"I know." Dick said nonchalantly.

"And if it's something you don't want to talk to me about, we can always call and make an appointment with Dr. Thorne." Bruce mentioned Dick's therapist.

"I know, I'm fine though." Dick stated with a bounce in his voice.

Bruce was not convinced, but he knew prying wouldn't want to make Dick open up any sooner.

"Okay. Just remember I'm always here to talk to you." Bruce said as he got up and headed towards the door. A small, sarcastic smile made its way onto Dick's face as he said another 'I know'.

…

The next day, Dick smiled as he saw the one message sign on his phone. Unlocking it, he checked the text.

_Hey Roo! Get your butt to the cave, I'm bored! (: Artemis._

Dick chuckled inwardly at his pet name, Roo, given to him by Artemis. He loved that she treated him like a little brother.

He threw on a jacket and some jeans before heading out to the cave.

Once at the cave, he made his way into the living room to find Artemis sitting on the couch by herself and watching The Twilight Zone on the T.V. She turned and smiled as she saw Robin walking in.

"Hey Roo! How're you?" Artemis questioned as she got up and walked towards the kitchen. Rob followed and sat on the counter.

"I'm good, and you?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"I'm awesome! I went out with Wally last night, and we went to the movies. And during the movie, one girl was putting up some shelves in her room while her boyfriend was sitting on her bed. Wally leaned over to me and asked why the girl would be doing the work, and I just told him 'The woman is the man in the relationship, kind of like ours!' He got so pissed but it was so funny!" Artemis talked as she got a bowl of salsa and a bag of chips. Robin laughed as he jumped on to the couch with Artemis.

She un-paused the show as they watched and made jokes about the 60's show. After two episodes, she got a text from Wally asking what she was doing.

"Wally wants to know what I'm doing. Do you want him here?" She asked before responding to her boyfriend.

"Sure!" Rob responded. Artemis texted him back and within minutes, Wally was there.

"Hey Rob, hey babe." Wally took a seat on the other side of Artemis and they were soon talking about other things. After another half hour of listening to them talk, Robin faked that he got a message, and said he had to go home. The couple said their goodbyes before Robin headed back home.

He stepped out of the 'Out of Order' phonebooth and made his way back to the mansion. Seeing that no one was around, Dick let his head hang as he sung sad songs quietly while he slowly walked down the streets and alleys. His eyes welled with threatening tears as he continued to walk on the deserted road back to his home.

_If only they cared._

…

O_o uhhhhh, heheh, sorry 'bout the emo ranting story here. Most of this is just crap I've been going through the past few months, so I figured I'd at least make a purpose out of it!

At least I'm doing well enough to finish stories now thanks to my girlfriend (Yes, I am bisexual. Please don't bash me.)

Screw it. More to come later if I feel like it!


	3. The Announcment

"I don't wanna do this anymore!" Dick yelled, ripping his sunglasses off.

Wally ran his fingers through his red locks. "I know you've been going through a rough time Rob, but-"

"MY NAME ISN'T ROB, WALLY! IT'S RICHARD JOHN GRAYSON! DICK GRAYSON, RICHARD, EVEN DICKIE! BUT NOT. ROB!" Dick threw his glasses at the redhead.

Wally took the abuse without a complaint. It was the least he could do for his friend. He knew how much Dick had been going through lately, and how painful it was for the young teenager.

"Come here." Wally extended his arms to the distraught boy.

"No. It's okay, I'm fine now. Just the meds messing with my emotions again." Dick covered. But Wally knew better than to believe he was okay now.

The speedster just kept his arms open, holding his sympathetic look to his best friend. Dick's facade broke as he collapsed into Wally. Dick wept into Wally's chest as his tears left wet marks in the older boy's shirt.

They sat on the tile floor of the hospital room. Dick's room. The teenager was currently a patient at a private Gotham hospital so no one would know about the boy's current residence. Unlike most of the patients, Dick was there because Bruce wanted to keep Dick's mental illness a secret. He didn't want the public to harass him about his battles with depression.

It was only one more week before Dick would be able to go back home, and start therapy sessions every other day instead of spending his downtime in a hospital room. However, that didn't mean he was over his problem.

Wally stroked Dick's sloppy black hair as the boy continued to hold him in an embrace. Once Dick was a little more level headed again, the boys got up and fixed themselves up. Dick sucked in a shaky breath as he wiped the moist tracks off of his cheeks.

Wally held his hand out to the suffering teen.

"You ready to do this? You can wait until your feeling better, or I can tell them for you." Wally offered. Dick grabbed his friend's hand.

"No. I have do this. I know if I don't do it now, I never will."

The duo made their way out of the hospital and out into the car waiting for them behind the building.

"Thanks for picking us up Alfred. Hope it wasn't too much trouble."

"Nothing is ever too much trouble Master Dick." Alfred smiled warmly back at the young master. He drove to the 'broken' telephone booth, and let the boys hop out.

They zeta'd quickly to the cave and were greeted by four teens. Conner and Megan were silently holding hands, knowing that whatever Dick had called them together for wasn't going to be a good thing. Kaldur stood strong, but you could see the fear in his eyes, afraid of what Dick was about to announce. Artemis just watched Dick with weary eyes. She knew what he was going to say, but she still didn't want to believe it.

"I know you guys are wondering why I asked you all to come together tonight. There's something I've been wanting to tell you guys for a long time, but I haven't had the courage to do it.

I know you guys have seen me acting different these past few months. Little things at first, like talking less and losing some weight. And then not even showing up the last few weeks. Well, there's something I need to tell you guys.

I have been living with depression for a long time, but it it started causing so many problems in my life that I couldn't ignore it anymore. The last few weeks, I've been in the hospital and attending therapy sessions to help me conquer my illness. They've helped me enough that I don't want to die anymore, but I'm not out of the woods yet. I going to be attending therapy every other day for the next month, and depending on my progress, I might be done with therapy. I'm also on antidepressants that have been sending my emotions on a wild ride, so I'm really sorry if I snap at you guys. I know this might be a little much for y guys to comprehend right now, but I just need you guys to know right now, because I'm about to be going through a rough time, and I might need your help and your patience."

Dick scanned the groups reactions. Megan was crying softly into Conner, who was stoic besides the glimmer of fear and anger in his eyes. Kaldur simply accepted the information, doing his best to understand the entire situation. Artemis was doing her best to hold back from wrapping her arms around the sick teen.

Wally had his arm draped over Dick's shoulder, rubbing small circles into the boy's shoulder as he shook lightly.

After a short silence, Artemis was the first to speak up.

"How can we help?" Artemis asked, tears beginning to form at the corner of her eyes.

"I don't even know. I guess just being understanding of what I'm gonna go through. Just, please don't be angry. I know I'm going to be a nightmare to deal with, but please bear with me and understand that this isn't going to be easy." Dick explained as he leaned into his best friend.

Dick shied farther into his friend, afraid that his friends were going to want him to leave, or stay away until he was normal again.

He waited for the rejection. He waited for one of them to tell him to leave. But there was none of that. Everyone just came forward and grabbed him into group hug.

"We are going to help you get better, we promise." Kaldur declared.

"Yeah, we're gonna make sure you get back to your fun and joking self again." Conner smiled and ruffled Dick's hair.

Dick let out a small smile. "So, you guys are okay with this?"

Artemis wrapped her arms tightly around Dick.

"There's no way we'd let you do this alone. We're your family, and we are going to be there for you til the end." Artemis let out small tears as she hugged the youngest member of the team.

Dick's eyes clouded with tears as he looked at his family. They were so willing, even though they knew this was going to be a terrible experience. They really were a family. A very odd one, but a family nonetheless.

"Thank you guys." Dick thanked. He could see the determination on each off their faces. Maybe this would be a little easier now, with a little help from some family.

...

I'm sorry if there are a lot of errors in this, but I have to write on my mom's iPad for now.

Well I have some news. My house burnt down on Monday, and now my life has been completely flipped upside down.

I felt like writing something since there is nothing to do in the hotel we are staying in. Hope you guys like it and stuff.


End file.
